Percy Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt
by cjp915
Summary: Your typical Pertemis summary. NO CHAOS
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I decided to write a Pertemis Story. I'm sorry if you're tired of my storyline, but I'll try to make it as unique as possible. There will be no Chaos stuff in this story (at the moment anyway) because I feel like people ruin good stories by going into the Chaos thing. I have read some really good things with Chaos in it, but I'm just staying away. Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood. Clarisse was beating up younger kids behind her cabin, the Stoll Brothers were stealing from the camp store, and Mr. D was moping over not being able to drink. All was well at Camp Half Blood, or so everyone thought, but trouble was stirring among two certain demigods **(A/N I felt like one of those cheesy T.V. announcer guys when I wrote that :) ) **

Percy was in the arena, practicing his sword skills. He quickly dispatched two training dummies, somersaulting in front of the two dummies and doing a wide, 180˚ slash, severing the two dummies' heads.

He was just about to finish off another when a voice called out to him, "Percy."

He turned around and his gaze softened as he saw his girlfriend Annabeth standing at the entrance to the arena. She was dressed in a pair of old blue jeans and her Camp Half Blood t-shirt. In Percy's eyes, she looked perfect, but Annabeth seemed troubled. He didn't question her on it.

"Hi," Percy said.

Annabeth replied, "Percy, do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure..." He said uncertainly, a bit weirded out because Annabeth was never one to go for walks. He followed her out, though, and they headed down towards the beach. Percy looked at the falling sun shining on Annabeth's hair, and thanked the gods that he had such a beautiful girlfriend.

Percy was still staring at her when she snapped him out of his revelry by saying, "Percy!"

"S-Sorry," He said, mentally shaking his head to get out of the stare zone. He turned his attention back to Annabeth. She had that worried look in her eyes again.

_**SWITCH TO PERCY P.O.V.**_

I finally got the courage up to say, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She sighed, and said, "You could tell that easily?" "Yeah. What are you so upset about?" I said, becoming more worried by the second.

She turned to me and I knew that she was going to drop a bomb on my life. She opened her mouth and said these few lines that will forever be scarred on my emotions.

"Percy," She said, "I have something to tell you. Ever since the Second Titan War, we've had our ups and downs. You went missing for six months and I had to worry for all that time. Then you were depressed during the war with the giants. Now you act like nothing happened. I was so stressed and worried about you, that I needed to forget about you. So, I-I... I've been cheating on you with Seph McCauley, the son of Apollo," She said anguish filling her eyes.

_No, No, NO_, I thought. I backpedaled slowly away from Annabeth, my eyes fixed with the same despairing look.

"Percy," Annabeth said, trying to get me to come back.

"N-No Annabeth. You've been cheating on me with another guy since I went missing two YEARS ago. You could have told me back when I came back, and then I might have forgiven you, but now, It's impossible. I'll never be able to forgive you for this. Goodbye Annabeth and good luck with your love life."

I had gone from extremely sad to furious after I truly let my feelings out. I looked at the ocean and I saw that the waves were pounding the shores while before they had only been slightly slapping them. I knew I had to get out of there before I did serious damage to the camp. So with that, I stormed into the ocean.

I heard Annabeth yell my name, but she wouldn't dare try to chase me in water for fear of me hurting her with my water powers. I swam as hard and fast as I could, heading for one destination: My Father's Palace.

As I swam, everything that had happened became a blur, just part of the water rushing by me. My tears were lost behind me as I sped to my Father's Palace. As if out of no where, my Father's green palace appeared 200 yards in front of me. I swam down to the gate.

"Stop!" Yelled a mermen guard, then he realized who it was, "I am sorry my Prince," he said, as he bowed as I blasted past him. Now was not the time for pleasantries, especially when I was crying. I had to get to my Father.

I reached out in the water and felt my Father up in the highest tower of his Palace. I shot upwards towards a window in the tower. I went through the window and landed heavily on the ground. Standing in front of me was my shocked father, with his tropical shirt and dark tan. He looked at me, stunned, that I had just come from his window into his palace.

"Percy," He said, surprise layered upon his voice, "What brings you here?" Then he noticed the tears that slid down my face and my silent sadness, and yet, fury.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Annabeth, dad. She chea-cheated on me. She's been cheating on me since I disappeared after the Second Titan War."

Poseidon was filled with rage. I could tell by how his eyes burned and his muscles strained as he stood there. Then all of the anger was lifted as he realized what I really needed was some sort of affection. He pulled me into his arms as he patted my head and reassured me that everything would be alright and to not worry about Annabeth. He spoke of how there are other women, and that's when I realized something even more terrible.

"Dad, there aren't any other women that could replace Annabeth. She was unique and was filled with values. I will never be able to find anyone better than Annabeth," I slowly said to my father, pain filling my voice. My father just hugged me tighter. Little did I know that there would soon be someone who I would love ten times more than I loved Annabeth.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my opening chapter! I will try to make them longer by doing it most likely weekly. my chapters will probably be from 3k - 6k words (I obviously didn't do it this time (I did this in an hour and a half)) Tell me if I have any repeating grammatical errors that annoy you because I know I get annoyed sometimes when I see them. But anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Happy You = Reviews **

**Unhappy You = Reviews **

**Reviews = More Reviews **

**More Reviews = Happier Me **

**Happier Me = FASTER UPDATES**

**IT'S A CYCLE! KEEP IT GOING!**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! They keep me warm and toasty at night ;)**

***All credit goes to einsteinette for giving me that review idea. Check out her story for a great Artemis Fowl story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Like I told you, I'm trying to make this story as unique as impossible so, don't worry too much. Any way, here's another chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters.**

_ Oh, brother, _I thought. What I saw was a group of 5 naiads staring at me as I walked by.

They had been watching me with googly eyes since I had gotten to my Dad's palace. I had tried to tell them that I wasn't interested in a relationship when I got there, but they hadn't listened to me. I had been at the palace for a six months, training and they were still as relentless as ever. I had trained hard in water and in swordsmanship and I could easily out match any of the mermen and even Triton, who grew angrier each day at me for winning our Father's favor. I tended to avoid him.

Anyway, the naiads were staring at me again. I jogged to another hall to get away, but when I turned the corner, there were three more, ready for me. I sprinted back the other way towards the ocean. Just then I heard an earsplitting cry, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR THE RULER OF THE SEA!" I looked out into the ocean and saw a great stirring in a Northwest direction. I blasted towards it.

As I swam towards the noise, I knew that someone was trying to kill my father. Who else would this other person be trying to kill? I pulled Riptide out of my pocket as I drew near. As I turned left by a giant red coral reef, I saw what was happening.

There in front of me was Oceanus and Nereus, and they were both attacking my father mercilessly. I saw my father fall onto his knees. My father was defenseless, and Oceanus began to take his chance. He raised his sword high over head and began to swing. It never hit. Oceanus' sword hit a solid wall of condensed water. Oceanus looked around baffled until he saw me holding my hand out towards him. He then charged me.

It seemed like Oceanus came at me in slow motion, as I analyzed his every move. I saw that he shifted his foot to the left, meaning that he would mostly likely strike for power. When he swung his sword at me, I was already waiting for him. I lightly tapped his sword on the side, sending it way off course and unbalancing him. I took my chance and struck his side. Golden ichor poured out of the wound.

Almost immediately as I hit his side, I felt a presence and realized that I had forgotten Nereus. I swung around just in time to block his sideways swing at my neck. I then rolled along the ground and hit him in the ankle. He cried out in pain as the slice widened as he moved. As Nereus got up, Oceanus began walking towards me. I walked a step back, preparing for a double assault.

Oceanus came at me in a 360˚ attack, swinging his blade in all directions. Nereus swung at all of my suspected vulnerable spots. I kept pace with Oceanus' assault and easily dodged Nereus at the same time. As I deflected Oceanus, I looked for patterns in his fighting, and found some. I then analyzed them for gaps and found a few. I then struck him in one of his gaps, his midsection that became open when he did a twirl of his blade. When Oceanus was stunned, Percy swept his blade against his sword arm, hitting the sword out of his hand.

Nereus thought that he had finally gotten a break into Percy's defense when Percy took the time to disarm Oceanus. He struck at Percy's neck. Percy saw the strike coming, and pulled back his blade as fast as he could to deflect the blade. Nereus' blade just barely scratched along Percy's neck. The force behind Nereus' swing sent him whirling to the side, making an easy target for Percy. Percy stabbed at Nereus and hit him directly in the chest. Nereus stared at Percy in absolute disgust and pain as he crumbled to dust, to be sent to Tartarus.

Percy turned around to see Oceanus lying on the ground. Percy walked over and made sure that Oceanus was defenseless before he kneeled down by him and asked, "What has caused you to attack my father?"

Oceanus sneered at him in disgust, as he looked at him with a glare that seemed to ooze hatred at Percy. "You actually believe that you have defeated all of your enemies? Idiot boy, you have much to learn."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked concerned. When Oceanus didn't answer, he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

Oceanus said one thing, "Fear." With that, he created a knife from water and sunk it into his own chest. The ocean current blew away his dusty remains.

Percy stared, baffled and confused at the place where Oceanus had just laid. He would have stayed there if he had not heard the weak call of, "Percy."

Percy turned around and saw his father oozing ichor all across his body. He kneeled down next to him and looked over his body, concerned. He looked at all of the cuts on his arms and legs and torso. Poseidon looked worse than he had ever seen him.

"Percy," Poseidon repeated, with an insistent look on his face.

"Yes, father?" Percy replied.

"When you take me back to the palace to get healed, drop me off and then go to Olympus. Go to Zeus and tell him, 'The day has come'. He will know what you mean," Poseidon said with a strangely proud look on his face.

"But, Dad," Percy said, a confused look on his face, "How can I tell Zeus something that I don't understand myself?" I said.

"Percy," My dad said, looking exasperated, "Just do it, for me."

"Ok, Dad," I replied.

And with that, I picked up my father and began to swim back to the palace.

I dropped my dad off at the infirmary back at the palace. I explained what had happened to the mermen in charge and told them to stay on high alert. I then headed towards Camp Half Blood wearily.

As I arrived at the beach, I looked around and saw no one in sight. I walked up the sandy dunes and began to look around as I walked to the Big House. Not much had changed in the six months I had been gone. I saw some new faces, but I didn't see anything different. Campers who knew me stared as I walked by. They had most likely learned of what had happened between me and Annabeth.

As I neared the Big House, I nearly bit off my tongue because of sight in front of me.

Annabeth and Seph were standing on the Big House porch, arms wrapped around each other as they smiled and talked to Chiron. I tried to keep an emotionless face as anger filled me.

I was about ten feet away when Chiron saw me and yelled, "Percy!" He had a huge smile on my face.

Annabeth and Seph turned around and gave me an almost pitying look. It made me even more furious, but I didn't show it. I merely ignored them and smiled at Chiron.

"Hi Chiron. It's nice to see you," I said.

"It's nice to see you too Percy. How has it been at your Father's Palace?" Chiron asked.

"Not well," I replied and I filled him in on the details of what happened. His face darkened as he spoke, and though I couldn't see them, I could hear Annabeth tightening her hold on Seph as she heard the details of the rise of the two old sea gods/titans attacking my father.

Finally, I got to where my father had told me to go to Olympus immediately. Chiron just looked at me with a troubled look on his face and told me, "I will go get Argus. I can see you really need to get to Olympus," He then walked off at a brisk pace into the Big House.

That left me standing there with Annabeth and Seph. I tried to not look at them and I could tell they were trying to not look at me. I was still mad about everything, but I kept a plain face. After five, awkward minutes, Chiron walked out followed by Argus. Argus grunted and gave me a follow gesture. I quickly waved to Chiron, and I was off.

It was an uneventful ride to Olympus. I felt like a 12-year-old again, scared of what I would find at Olympus. I watched the rolling hills turn into skyscrapers as we rolled into the city. What should have been a twenty minute ride through the city turned into a forty minute ride because of traffic. We finally reached the Empire State Building. I thanked Argus, and I went inside.

Here we go again, I thought as I saw the same old key keeper reading a book. I walked up to him and just said, "I've been here enough. I know you know who I am. Can you please just give me the key?"

The guy looked at me blankly and said, "What key are you talking about?"

This guy ticked me off so much that I lost my temper. I summoned the water from within me and I shot a blast of the water in the guy's face. As he sputtered and blinked repeatedly from the water, I stuck my hand over and fumbled around looking for the key. I found it and I sprinted to the elevator.

When I got in the elevator, I pushed the close door button as fast as I could until the door closed. Then, I started to laugh hysterically. I had always wanted to do something to that key keeper, and I had finally done it. I sobered up as I remembered the look my dad had on his face when he told me to go to Olympus.

Finally, the elevator reached 600 and I got out. I quickly crossed the path to Olympus. I looked at how beautiful Olympus looked in the setting sun. The temples and palaces glowed red and pink, the shades of sunset.

I walked fast towards the Throne Room. On my way, I saw many minor gods stop and stare at me. I'm sure there were lots of tabloids run by Aphrodite that had me and Annabeth's breakup story on the front cover. I just kept walking. I eventually reached the Throne Room.

When I walked in, Zeus was arguing with Athena about something. They both stopped when they saw me enter.

"Perseus, what are you doing here?" Zeus asked.

"I have a message from my father to you concerning me," I said.

Zeus then had a knowing look come over his face. He looked over at Athena and said, "Gather the Council, plus Hades and Hestia. We have important things to discuss."

"Yes, my Lord," She said. She looked at me, and then flashed out.

I then stood there in the Throne Room awkwardly (for the second time that day). All of a sudden, there were 12 flashes, one in each throne **(A/N 12th throne is Hades, Poseidon isn't there)**. There was a separate flash near the hearth behind me, and then all of the major gods were before me.

"Percy," Zeus began, "Tell us what happened."

I then explained everything that had happened a third time that day to the gods. Like Chiron, the gods faces grew dark as they heard my account of Oceanus and Nereus attacking. I finally finished with my father telling me to tell Zeus that 'The day has come.'"

"It truly has come then," Zeus muttered to himself.

"What does it mean?" I asked Zeus.

Zeus then began to explain, "Your father and I realized how powerful you were Percy. We knew that you were the most powerful demigod that has ever lived. We knew the day would come when you were stronger than Poseidon himself. And, though I hate to admit it, you have proved that you are even stronger than myself."

The whole council gasped, as they realized what had come about.

Percy then asked, "What will happen then, Lord Zeus?"

"Your father and I decided on that. I obviously wanted to make you a god on the council, but your father did not want to confine you to all of the rules and add restrictions of being a god. He wanted to give you the powers of the gods. We decided that you could be, for lack of a better word, an _optional _god. What I mean is, that you can attend council meetings if you wish and you will control a few things. You will also be made immortal, but we both agreed, no matter how powerful you were, you still need training. We have already decided your trainer. Before I make you a god and tell you who your trainer is, we will let some of the other gods give you gifts if they so wish." Zeus finished.

"OOH! OOH! Me first!" Aphrodite yelled, "Percy, I give you the gift of beauty." Before I could do anything, Aphrodite snapped her fingers and I was engulfed in a pink perfume cloud. I began to choke on the perfume, and luckily it dissipated. I looked down, and the ground looked farther away. I then looked up and saw every female god staring at me, even Artemis, really surprisingly. I looked down at my arms and I was tanner than I was before. I then saw that I was wearing a Hollister t-shirt and shorts. Aphrodite had this strange look in her eye, like that of a hungry jaguar, but luckily she went back to her seat.

Athena then said, "In compensation for the pain my daughter gave you, I will grant you the knowledge of strategy." With that, she snapped her fingers and I felt something change in the back of my mind. I'd figure that out later.

Apollo then stood up. "I've got to help out my main man Percy!" He said, "Percy I give you my blessing of archery." He snapped his fingers and... nothing happened (visually). Apollo sat back down.

Then Hestia stepped forward, "Percy, because I know you are a great man, I will bestow upon you the powers of fire and of home." Hestia said. She snapped her fingers and I felt a little warmer. I thought of fire appearing his hand, and all of sudden I had a fireball in my palm. I smiled with glee. I didn't know what she meant by 'the power of home', but I'd figure it out.

"Are there any more?" Zeus asked. No one stepped forward, so Zeus continued, "Percy, the council and I hereby grant you the right to become a god. Να γεμίζουν με δύναμη (Be filled with power)." I then felt a great power surge through me, a feeling that you wouldn't understand if you didn't have it happen to you. I felt strength flow through my arms, legs, chest, and even in my mind. I looked down at myself and I saw that I was glowing golden.

All of a sudden, I grew taller and taller, until I was fifteen feet tall. I was in the gods' throne room size body. I looked around at everyone, grinning.

"Now," Zeus said, "I will announce your trainer. This person will be more than your trainer. You will be with person even when your training is over so that you can put your powers to good use. Your trainer will help teach you your god skills, and your remaining fighting skills you need to trainer is...Artemis!"

"WHAT!" Artemis and I yelled at the same time.

"You will be training and living with the Hunt," Zeus repeated.

"But, Father," Artemis said, "He's a boy!"

"Artemis," Zeus began, very aggravated that she had to act his way, "I have heard you many a times saying that Percy Jackson is most decent _man _to ever live. Surely you can do what I ask of you?" With a tone that said that he was not asking.

"Fine," Artemis said with a huge sigh, managing to glare at both me and Zeus at the same time.

"Then it is settled," Zeus said happily, "Percy will train with the Hunt. Everyone, back to your regular schedules."

Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, all flashed out immediately, while the rest stayed to congratulate me. Eventually, they all flashed out too, and I was left alone with Artemis. She just stared at me in disgust and said, "Find the camp in Central Park." She then flashed out.

I was left alone in the Throne Room. I wasn't sure how I felt about the Hunt. I respected Artemis a lot, and I was psyched to be able to spend time with Thalia, who was like a sister to me, but I didn't know how accepting the rest of the Hunt would be. Might as well find out, I thought.

I then realized, I didn't know how to flash. I took some ideas from movies I've watched and I closed my eyes, and just cleared my mind and thought really hard about being in the middle of the Hunt's camp. I didn't feel anything but I heard birds chirping and rustling tree branches. I opened my eyes and I was in the middle of the Hunt's camp. I realized then that I was surrounded by the hunt. Then I was tackled.

I rolled around on the ground with my attacker and realized that it was Thalia.

"Hey Thals! I know you miss me, but could you please get off?" I asked.

"Sure Perce." Thalia replied. She got off me and we both dusted ourselves off. The other hunters looked at Thalia with a look that said she was insane for not strangling me. Then Artemis, in her 12 year-old form, stepped forward.

"You'll start with archery lessons right now. Head to the archery range." She said as she pointed towards the targets. I walked over there and picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows that was lying on the ground, pre-prepared. I picked them up and waited for Artemis. She didn't show up for an hour.

She found me sitting on the ground, dancing fire and water around in my hands.

"Get up." She said forcefully.

I got up immediately and grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Get in position." She ordered.

I got in a very unnatural position for me that I thought was the right position.

"Terrible form. Even with my brother's blessing you're still terrible at archery." She remarked.

She kicked my feet into the right positions and moved my arms into the right places. I then shot the bow. As soon as I shot, I lost all form and my arrow went flying to the far left. Rock came back and hit me in the head.

Artemis laughed out loud in my pain. She decided to take pity on me and stood behind me and positioned my arms and legs again.

******* THIRD PERSON POV *******

Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy's and leaned into his back. As she pulled back his arms, she felt his muscles move in his back. She could feel the muscles on his arms too as she helped him with the bow. Wow, she thought, he's strong and really handsome. WAIT! Why am I thinking that? Get it out of your head Artemis. Percy was having the same sort of thoughts about Artemis.

Artemis then said, "And release." Percy released the arrow and it hit the bulls eye.

"Good." Artemis said, pulling away from him, "Keep practicing."

Percy kept shooting for two hours and only slightly improved. Artemis finally relented.

"Okay," She said, "Now you can take a break. For your break, you get to wash our clothes."

Percy was mentally screaming that he had to do laundry, but all he did in real life was tell Artemis, "Yes, Artemis."

"When you're done with that," Artemis said, "You can keep watch. I'll make it easy on you and teach you a way of being aware while being asleep. What you do is when you go to go asleep, you pay attention to all of your senses. Because of your godly abilities, you will be able to keep you senses working while you are asleep. That way, you will be able to know if someone is sneaking up on us while you're asleep." Artemis finished.

"Thank you Artemis." Percy said.

Artemis then left and went to her tent and thought about Percy. She thought about how he had not said one word of protest when she tasked him with archery, laundry, and watch duty. He had merely accepted her word respectfully and gone about his business. Most of her hunters would have protested if she even had suggested they do laundry at ten o'clock at night. But Percy was different. Artemis fell asleep thinking about Percy.

Percy finally got to figure out what his gift from Hestia was used for. When he was puzzling over the best way to clean them, he thought of Hestia's strange gift of home. He thought about the things that home could entitle. He thought about how moms would do your laundry and they would come back smelling nice and familiar like home. He just thought about that, and all of a sudden, the clothes in front of him were bright silver again without a speck of brown, and they all had a different smell on them. Percy figured that they must be the smell that all of the huntresses clothes would smell like at home. Percy carried the bag of clothes back to camp.

When he got to camp, he dropped off the bag, and went to the boundaries of camp. Percy climbed a tree and sat the nook of a branch and the trunk. He did what Artemis said, and just thought about his senses. He fell asleep with the smell of Nature, and through that, Artemis in his nose.

**A/N Another chapter down! WHOOP WHOOP! I know I said I was posting next week, but I decided that because of all the reviews (like the my review cycle thing says) I would update faster. So hope you enjoy and keep reading!**

**Happy You = Reviews**

**Unhappy You = Reviews**

**Reviews = More Reviews**

**More Reviews = Happier Me**

**Happier Me = FASTER UPDATES**

**IT'S A CYCLE! KEEP IT GOING!**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! They keep me warm and toasty at night ;)**

***All credit goes to einsteinette for giving me that review idea. Check out her story for a great Artemis Fowl story!**


End file.
